worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Timeline (unofficial)
This article provides an unofficial timeline of recorded important events in the Warcraft universe compiled from official timelines and all sources published by Blizzard. Blizzard has used two standards when establishing dates in various official timelines, both based on the opening of the Dark Portal. Numbering is based on the opening of the Dark Portal, as this is the method used by the latest sources. Some sources have the opening of the Dark Portal as about 25 years before the start of World of Warcraft, and other dates state that it was about 30 years before the start of World of Warcraft. This timeline is based on the 30 year standard. All dates are considered to be spans of time from one to the next since many events are only given vague ordering and estimated dates. Warcraft products are displayed in italics. It should not be considered as an official timeline, but should be as accurate as, and more complete than, whatever Blizzard has provided. Beginning of Azeroth ;-147,000 * * *The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe *Sargeras and the Betrayal (Minus Eredar related events) * ;-65,000 * ;-64,001 *Charge of the Dragonflights *The Waking World and the Well of Eternity ;-25,000 *Sargeras arrival on Argus. Promised the Eredar Leaders godlike powers but Velen had a vision about the Eredar transforms into despeakable Demons *Velen and his Draenei fled Argus ;-24,969 * ;-16,000 *War between Aqir and Trolls *First War between Earthen and Iron Dwarves Age of the elves ;-14,000 *The first Night Elves or "Kaldorei" appear and found their civilization upon the banks of the Well of Eternity ;-13,500 *The Kaldorei begin to actively study and practice arcane magic. They bend magic to their will and use it to build beautiful cities, craft artifacts and reshape the land. Some Kaldorei resist the lure to use the Well of Eternity’s power and warn others of the dangers of abusing it. Their warnings go unheeded. *A group of upper-class Kaldorei begin to refer to themselves as the Highborne and revel in the use of magic. ;-10,250 * * ;-10,000 *Start of the War of the AncientsThe War of the Ancients ;-9,999 * * *''The Demon Soul'' (Past) * *The Sundering of the World * ;-9,998 * *War of the Satyr * |date=4-Aug-2011 7:00PM}} ;-9,000 * Expanded Universe (US) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The World Tree and the Emerald DreamExpanded Universe (EU) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The World Tree and the Emerald Dream * ;-7,300 * Expanded Universe (US) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - Exile of the High ElvesExpanded Universe (EU) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - Exile of the High Elves *The Sentinels and the Long Vigil ;-6,800 * Expanded Universe (US) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The Founding of Quel'ThalasExpanded Universe (EU) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The Founding of Quel'Thalas * ;-4,000 * Age of the mortals ;-2,800 *Arathor and the Troll Wars ;-2,700 *The Guardians of Tirisfal ;-2,500 *Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves ;-1,200 *The Seven Kingdoms ;-1,000 *War of the Shifting Sands ;-818 * * *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt ;-370 *Last Gnome royalty ;-230 *War of the Three Hammers ;-170 *Dwarves meet Gnomes *Gnomeregan is built Rise of the Horde ;-100 * *The invincible Manta is slain with an arrow with three drops of a volatile black liquid, saving Azeroth from total annihilation ;-46 * ;-45 *The Last Guardian ;-40 * ;-19 * * * ;-18 * First War ;0 (Year 592 by the King's Calendar) * ;1 * * * *''The Last Guardian'' ;4 * ;5 * * *The Alliance of Lordaeron Second War ;6 *''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' *''Tides of Darkness'' *''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer'' (Past) ;7 *''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''The Last Guardian'' (Future) *The Invasion of Draenor *The Birth of the Lich King *Icecrown and the Frozen Throne ;8 *''Day of the Dragon'' *The Battle of Grim Batol *Lethargy of the Orcs ;18 *''Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans'' *''Lord of the Clans'' *The New Horde *War of the Spider *Road To Damnation *Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge ;20 *''Of Blood and Honor'' *The Alliance Splinters * In Between the Second and Third Wars ;23 *The events of Escape from Durnholde Keep take place. Third War and the Scourge ;25 *''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' *The Scourge of Lordaeron *''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer'' *Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas * *Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor *Trogg invasion in Gnomeregan *The Battle of Mount Hyjal * * ;26 *''Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'' Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 33''Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg 9 *Rise of the Blood Elves *Civil War in the Plaguelands *The Lich King Triumphant * * * * * ;28 * * ;29 *''Cycle of Hatred'' *''Manual of Monsters'' *''Alliance & Horde Compendium'' *''Magic & Mayhem'' *''The Well of Eternity'' *''The Demon Soul'' *''The Sundering'' * *''Dragon Hunt'' *''Shadows of Ice'' * *''Ghostlands'' Rise of the Qiraji ;30 *''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Lands of Mystery'' * * **Battles break out in Warsong Gulch and Alterac Valley **Assault on Blackwing Lair **Zul'Gurub **Dragons of Nightmare **The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj are reopened. **Naxxramas appears over Stratholme *''Alliance Player's Guide'' *''Horde Player's Guide'' *''Monster Guide'' *''Dark Factions'' ;32 * *''Rise of the Horde'' ends *''World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic)'' Siege of Outland * **Blood elves under Kael'thas capture Tempest Keep. The Exodar escapes, ending up on Azeroth. With the power of the Keep's naaru, M'uru, the Blood Knights gain new powers. *War in Outland **The Dark Portal Opens under the command of Lord Kazzak. His forces are defeated by the Argent Dawn and Alliance and Horde forces. ** The Legion leads a counter attack against the Alliance and Horde on the Stair of Destiny which fails. **The Alliance and Horde then rendezvous with the stranded Alliance forces and the uncorrupted Horde who were left on Outland after the Dark Portal was destroyed over 20 years earlier. **Black Temple: Illidan killed at the hands of Akama, Maiev and the Ashtongue Deathsworns. **Battle of Zul'Aman: Zul'jin killed. **Kael'thas and his felblood minions took M'uru to the Sunwell Plateau. Lady Liadrin's Blood Knights joined the Shattered Sun Offensive, along with the Aldor and Scryer factions. ***Fury of the Sunwell: Kael'thas attempted to summon Kil'jaeden, but was defeated. ***The essence of the dying Naaru M'uru reignites the Sunwell! ***Kael'Thas is finally killed in Magisters' Terrace * *''The Dragons of Outland'' **Tyrygosa seems to heal Malygos's insanity. * War against the Scourge ;34 *War against the Lich King starts **The Lich King awakens and leaves the Frozen Throne ***Sindragosa is awoken **Zombie Infestation **The Scourge begin regular attacks on Stormwind City and Orgrimmar *Battle for Light's Hope Chapel *''Night of the Dragon'' * *The Fall of Naxxramas *Lor'themar Theron: In the Shadow of the Sun * * * * *Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate *Battle for the Undercity *Broken Front *Secrets of Ulduar **Defeat of Algalon the Observer *The Argent Tournament *Battle at the Isle of Conquest ;36 *Battle at Icecrown Citadel *Fall of the Lich King * *The Black Dragonflight invades the Ruby Sanctum * *Gnomes retake Gnomeregan's surface **Gelbin Mekkatorque: Cut Short *Trolls retake Echo Isles *Gilneas civil war *''Stormrage'' Post-apocalyptic Azeroth ;39 (Five years after the start of Wrath of the Lich King, three years since Arthas' death) *''The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm'' * *The Shattering, Deathwing returns to Azeroth ** ** Baine Bloodhoof: As Our Fathers Before Us ** Velen: Prophet's Lesson ** Varian Wrynn: Blood of Our Fathers ** Invasion of Gilneas ** ** ** Gilneas rejoins the Alliance ** Second battle of Mount Hyjal ** Island at Vashj'ir appears ** Conflict breaks out at Tol Barad *Zandalar Island is destroyed and the Trolls try to retake their lands *Ragnaros tries to burn down Nordrassil but is defeated *Hour of Twilight was stopped by Thrall and the Dragon Aspects. Deathwing is defeated * After Cataclysm ended *The Dragon Aspects give up their immortality *Wrathion is the only Black dragon left; To his knowledge *''Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War'' * *Garrosh Hellscream assaults and releases the Mana Bomb, destroying Theramore *Horde and Alliance discover the once mist-cloaked Pandaria *War breaks out in Pandaria, Jaina Proudmoore purges the Sunreavers from Dalaran *The Zandalar tribe resurrects the Thunder King ;41 (2 "Dragon"-years after The Cataclysm) *Sunreaver Onslaught, Kirin Tor Offensive, and Shado-Pan Assault end the attempted emergence of Zandalari troll and Mogu Empire ** Lei Shen is killed. *''Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde'' * Future? * Siege of Orgrimmar * * Warchief Garrosh Hellscream is replaced. * Expansion 5 * The Burning Legion returns to Azeroth * Velen: Prophet's Lesson (Future) * End Time * References pl:Historia (nieoficjalna) Lore Kategooria:Timelines